


Barbara and Cass: Recon and Banking

by ProxyZee



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adrenaline, Bank Robbery, Crime, Gen, Gotham, Stocking Mask, Thriller, Violence, pistol whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyZee/pseuds/ProxyZee
Summary: Cassandra Cain and Barbara Gordon have an unusual day in a bank as well as their lives.





	Barbara and Cass: Recon and Banking

There was a lot Cassandra wanted to say, but she still could not find the words to express her quiet uncertainty. She wasn’t even sure if she knew what those words were. All she felt she could do was look to the red-headed Barbara Gordon as she focused on driving with a calm, determined focus behind her thin-framed glasses. Though Barbara wasn’t completely calm.

Cass could tell by the tight grip on the steering wheel, the occasional biting of her lip, and the small amount of sweat across her forehead that Barbara’s heart was racing quite a bit. A sight she’s used to. They did dress up in costumes and fight supervillains together after all.

“So, not something you’d expect, right? Hitting a bank.”

Cass shook her head in the negative. She quietly watched the passing cars on the road outside her window. Even though it was a little hard to see due to the gentle rain outside.

“Well, just relax. Once we're in there let me do the talking while you get the file.”

Cass found Barbara’s instruction amusing. Considering the signs she was giving without realizing it. The drive went on for another few, uncomfortably quiet minutes. Suddenly, Barbara sighs before she looks to Cass.

“This really isn’t that much different from what we already do. Just getting the same result in a different way, right?”

Cass nodded. A little uncertain, but nodded.

“Well, hopefully, my dad listened,” said Barbara as she slowly pulled the car up against the side of a large bank building.Tall, dreary and grey with the name “Lawton” on it in big brass letters. Cass curled her lips at the sight.

“Alright, mask up,” said Barbara as she pulled a nude nylon stocking out of her jacket pocket with her translucent, latex-gloved hand. Cass follows suit with her own latex-gloved hands. They pull the stockings over their heads before they pulled 9mm pistols out of their pockets. Cass could feel her breathing getting a little restricted, but not quite as much as the Batgirl mask she’s used to. Cass then picked up the duffle bag at her feet, and secured it over her shoulder.

“You wanna take a breather?” asked Barbara. Cass looked at her friend’s distorted face. She still wore the glasses underneath the mask.

“No,” Cass muttered.

“Well, let’s go,” Barbara uttered as she opened the car door. While Cass opened her own, she wondered if she should have stayed because she knew Barbara was in more need of calming breathing than she was.

Cass noted the confident, almost aggressive posture Barbara had as she approached the entrance. Cass decided to imitate her. Hoping that her petite form wouldn’t be too much of a drawback for intimidation. Barbara places her gloved hand on the pole handle of the door and opens the door in a rush. Cass understood her desire to make this quick, but they should have a lot more time than the average crook can have.

They enter the lobby. Quite a large, and wide one with a long row of teller desks. None of the well-dressed men and women inside noticed either of the women’s entry. Not at first anyway.

“NO ONE MOVE! HANDS UP! NOW!” yelled Barbara as she aimed her gun to the small crowd with both hands on the gun. The occupants of the bank noticed her, after a couple of screams and concerned mutterings, Barbara handed out further instructions.

“Do exactly as I tell you, and you all get to keep your blood in your bodies where it belongs!” she screamed. Cass noted the professional businesswear that seemingly everyone in the lobby wore. This really is a rich man’s bank.

“Anyone who isn’t staff can lay on the floor and stay there! Everyone behind the desks, back up!”

They all comply. Cass made careful note of the faces of the people she aimed her gun towards. Both staff and non-staff. All scared, afraid for their lives. A look she’s used to. She could not help but think of the other faces she saw that had this expression, With ten times the fear.

“Good! See my friend here? Someone better get her to the vault! Quickly!”

Cass didn’t have to wait long for the slightly paunchy, middle-age manager to nervously stumble out. Cass made an exaggerated show of gritting her teeth. Partly to be less recognizable, and, partly, to be more intimidating.

Cass roughly gripped the shoulder of his suit jacket, and pushed him toward the counters. With a brusque, curt “Move.” from her lips. She noticed how tense he was. All he was interested in was doing whatever she and Barbara wanted. Cass felt a little less nervous at that.

He led her to a vault door. Big. But not as much as she expected. He quickly inserted a key into it before he turned the wheel clockwise a couple of times as he started to sweat. He pulled it open to reveal a cage door that he quickly rushed to open. Perhaps too much since he kept slipping the key out of the lock.

Cass felt her heart racing a lot more. She tried to keep it controlled, but this man’s bumbling was making her a lot more nervous. She thought of using a little force, but that was just going to agitate him further. So, she stepped forward, and gently placed her gloved hand on his wrist. He looks to her after inhaling sharply with panic in his eyes as he looked to her stockinged face.

“Calm,” she said. With a look in her eyes that struck him as being oddly kind. He slowly nodded as he turned the key. Much slower this time.

“H-here,” the manager nervously stuttered as he opened the door. Cass immediately marched in and began to dump wads of cash from the piles on the table into the duffel bag. She then looked to the deposit boxes while gesturing a finger to them.

“Open,” she softly commanded. The manager rushed to open several of them. Whatever jewellery, gemstones, and documents were in them, Cass took and bagged. Then she looked to the deposit box with a serial number she very much recognized. The real reason she and Barbara came here. She pointed to it. The manager followed her finger to see it. His eyes widened a little as his face filled with dread.

“No way,” he said.

Cass aimed her gun to him with a very unamused glare.

“Whoever you are, lady, you’re crazy.”

“Now,” she said while cocking the hammer on the gun. The manager’s eyes looked to the muzzle. He deeply breathes in before nodding his head.

“Okay, just don’t kill me.”

He opened the deposit box. As if it was tearing him apart to do so. Cass frowned at his expression. She wondered if she was going to end up regretting this if it comes to be for nothing. Cass made a move to exit the vault after zipping up the filled bag.

“Wait!”

She turned to see a very nervous looking manger.

“Hurt me,” he said. Cass raised a brow with a questioning expression.

“At least make it look like I tried. Like I had no choice. Please.”

His desperate expression and pleading tone was genuine enough to move her. Slowly, she nodded. Right before she stepped forward, and made a crack in his skull with a swing from her pistol. He fell to the floor with a groan. That attack was followed with a series of swift kicks to his abdomen. She felt ribs break, and muscles tearing. Each kick made her heart feel a little heavier.

“Sorry,” she quietly uttered. Too quiet for him to hear her. He lay down beaten, and in way too much pain to move. She knelt down and gently placed a hand on his chest. His heart was in no danger.

“Okay?” she asked. He slowly nodded his head. Cass raised her gloved hand away from the injured man’s chest, and pressed her stockinged lips to it with a quiet smooching sound before placing it on his forehead. She stands up and quickly runs out of the vault. Her rush into the lobby attracted the attention of Barbara. She looked to Cass with a relieved smile before turning her attention back to the staff, and laying people with a fierce expression.

“You’ve all done a wonderful job! Just stay calm, and don’t move or things’ll get really ugly!” she yelled before rushing out of the bank with Cass. The rain came down a little harder. Cass could feel her stocking mask and her clothes getting a little wet.

As Barbara and Cass got into the car, and hurriedly sped away from the scene of the crime, one teller within the bank nervously steps forward with clicking heels, and presses the alarm button underneath the desk. Repeatedly.

Barbara and Cass hurriedly pull the stockings off their heads. Cass was breathing a little heavy, but nowhere near as much as Barbara.

“Woo!” Barbara yelled out breathlessly as she fixed her hair after being compressed so much by the stocking. Cass adjusted her spiked ponytail at the back of her head.

“I can’t believe we just did that! Phew!”

Cass nodded in agreement.

“Feels like my heart’s gonna burst."

“Rush?” inquired Cass with a smile.

“Definitely! But let’s stick to fighting bad guys instead of acting like them.”

Cass nodded. The drive went on for a few minutes. Barbara made sure to keep to the speed limit. She stopped the car outside an alley close to a busy street in the Diamond District. The bespectacled redhead checked her watch. A smile came to her red painted lips.

“You hear that?” Barbara asked as Cass focused on the sound around them. Just passing cars and distant steps on the street. Nothing.

“No siren,” Said Cass.

“Nope. Sounds like Bruce was convincing,” Barbara happily said before reclining in her seat with her hands excitedly raised.

“I love you so much, dad!”

Cass opened the bag and picked out the sealed envelope with her gloved hand. She looks to it curiously.

“Enough?”

“Hopefully, whatever’s in there is worth committing grand larceny. This better put the screws on Cobbelpot a little more at least.”

Cass nodded in agreement.

“We’ll leave that to Bruce. So, up for patrolling tonight? I think I won’t be able to sleep."

Cass nodded happily.

“Same.”

Credit for the cover image goes to Psuede.

https://www.deviantart.com/psuede

https://twitter.com/psuedofolio

**Author's Note:**

> I have an alternate, more extended version of this in the works. Won't be a prequel or sequel. Just its own thing. Might call it "Recon and banking: Remix."


End file.
